


Vows

by Precisely_Measured_Words (Measured_Words)



Category: Rusalka Rusalka / Wild Rushes - The Decemberists (Song)
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Curses, Drabble, F/M, Horror, Marriage, Regret, Sea Monsters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-02
Updated: 2018-06-02
Packaged: 2019-05-17 10:03:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14830215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Measured_Words/pseuds/Precisely_Measured_Words
Summary: To have and to hold...





	Vows

**Author's Note:**

  * For [basketofnovas (slashmarks)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/slashmarks/gifts).



> Happy jukebox - I hope you enjoy this little treat!

It should have been a game like any other, to lure with her beauty a fool from the drylands.

Maybe it had been the seed of doubt Bisara carried in her heart – he was beautiful, kind, and devoted. Her deception had chafed at her heart.

She laughed when he'd dropped the ring, at how the band on her finger glistened in the sun. She'd laughed when she'd feasted with her sisters, but that chafed too, further hardening her heart.

Now she could not remove the token, nor escape the echoes of their promises, nor the cold embrace of his arms.


End file.
